Games having players successively designated as the bank are often played in cardrooms. The bank is a player who wagers against each of the other players for a number of game rounds, e.g., one or two rounds, after which the designation of the bank passes to the succeeding player. To facilitate play, the bank and the other players are generally arranged in successive order, e.g., clockwise about a game table, with a house supervisor situated in view of the players. If the game is one played with cards, the house supervisor typically deals the cards to the players. In exchange for the cardroom supplying the playing facilities, it is customary for the house supervisor to collect a fee from each player which may be a flat amount for each game play or, possibly, an amount based on elapsed time of play. Additionally, the house supervisor typically explains and administers the rules of the game in play.